Crawl
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: Lost in a world where she's stumbling and falling with loss of control, she seeks an escape. He didn't know he was that escape till she ended up on his doorstep. Future fic. Shiley *Shane and Miley* PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Trailer

He was just a boy

_Shows Shane flipping his collar before smirking up at the camera_

She was just a girl

_Shows Miley pulling a funny face at the camera_

Within the two of them, grew a love story just waiting to blossom

_Shows Shane attacking Miley on the sofa, tickling her sides…_

_Shows Shane staring dreamingly at Miley _

Until **He **came along.

_Shows a raven-haired guy bumping into Miley_

_Shows Miley star-struck as she stares into his eyes. _

Things changed, People changed and lives were formed… without each other

_Shows Miley looking at a picture of Shane with a crestfallen look_

_Shows Shane lying on the sofa thinking about Miley_

So, what happens when disaster strikes and the girl is in desperate need of an escape

_Shows Miley sliding down a door, helplessly crying. _

_Shows Miley screaming as she makes a direct sprint towards the car. _

Will he be able to save her?

_Shows Shane crushing Miley into a hug. _

Or will it all be too late.

_Shows Miley sobbing uncontrollably._

Find out in AundreaxProduction' new story, _Crawl_.

Coming to theatres near you.

Starring:

Joe Jonas as Shane Grey.

" _I've got you." He whispers, rocking her back and forth as she cries. " Always." _

Miley Ray Cyrus as Miley Stewart.

" _I need you." She whispers brokenly to his face, tears colliding with her skin. " You're my last hope." _

Suri cruise as Arianna Stewart.

" _People always leave, Shaney." She murmurs,looking up at him with glistening tears in her eyes. " I'm scared mama is too." _

Demi lovato as Mitchie Torres

"_Ever think about it? The past? __**Her.**__" She whispers, grabbing hold of the picture in his hands. _

Justin Gaston as Justin Reed.

"_Your not getting away with it, Miley. " He smirks devilishly. " Your not getting away…. I won't let you." _

….

Think you can handle it?

Click the review button…..

_I'll be waiting. _

" This guy is sick!"

"He's coming Shaney, I know it."

"Ari?"

"Mommy!"

_And it all turns black…_

---

_Hey guys! So here I am with another idea for a possible outstanding story that will be entertaining for all, so… the choice is yours if you want me to write it. I am still finishing I'm in love with my bodyguard ( atleast trying) I have the ending figured out and everything, its just the connecting it all together part that's a little challenging. I'm honestly working on it though so expect a chapter up soon, my muse is getting inspired again so don't lose hope for that. _

_Till then, this is my latest creation, hope the trailer roped you in a little bit and that you all tune in. _

_Later peeps, I'm out._


	2. Chapter 1: Crawl

She reaches the house, hands limp and struggling and sweat dripping down her brow but the restriction of simply brushing it out from the load that her hands are currently occupied with.

She maneouvers herself albeit confusedly and majestically to open the door before her arms give out and the grocery items she had walked miles on end for tumble softly to the ground, leaving her hanging at the door exasperated and out of breath, trying to bring some air into her chest.

She's unlucky.

Fucking unlucky.

She feels like today, like every other day, is just as bad as the day before, maybe even more.

She honestly doesn't know what to do anymore… Her face crumples as she pleadingly although knowing she won't get an answer, asks herself how the _hell _did she get here, at her turning point, at this hellhole she calls a life.

She's still standing there at the door, musing her life and the horror that has become of it and that _one _special being that means the _world._

Arianna Stewart.

Her blessing, her soul, her heart… her _everything. _

The girl honestly brightens up her day and gives her strength to go on, literally. She'd go through heavens and beyond and back to this lumpish reality of hell every day for the rest of her life if it meant she could make that beautiful girl of hers smile.

She refused to take his name.

Even though she had suffered ( major) consequences and couldn't walk straight for a week, she was stubborn and quite fiery when she wanted and she knew how to negotiate a damn battle and win too.

_He _was dominant in everything, everything that required them or their relationship or hell _her _in general but the moment she gave birth to that blue eyed, red-faced, screaming infant of perfection… her heart had swooned and her mind had been set and she wouldn't let him.

She couldn't let him.

He could be dominant in everything that he damned well wanted to but given her little girl she darn right refuses.

That girl is hers, that girl is the only thing she has left and damn it she will love and protect and c_are _for that girl till the day she dies and someone else is given the right to occupy that job.

She won't let him win.

Not when it comes to _her. _

She sighs, giving her brunette locks a quick swift, feeling a sweep of emotions consuming her before she picks up her grocery things and begins loading it around the house, before _he _comes home.

She already knows what's to come had she not finish in time.

A tear slides down her face and she ponders when she has ever been _this _freaked/ horrified/ terrified about anything else before.

She wasn't like this.

She was happy, and carefree and just so… happy to be alive, or so she told herself.

The old her used to be.

But she died.

The same day she had met that arrogant jerk of a bastard she foolishly fell in love with.

She likes to believe that someday, someday all of it will blow over… that she'll find happiness, for both her and her beautiful little girl and that someday, darkness will fade away and the light will appear.

But the light has given up on her and honestly, she's given up on it too. Numerous tries and numerous vines to untangle but she still winds up in the same position so she gave up.

No more struggle, no more fights. Defeat is all that's left for her.

Hope is lost and so is she.

There was no point trying anymore.

Its only twenty minutes later when she's cooking one of _his _favorite dishes that she remembers she needs to get one of the main ingredients in the cupboard and she goes in search of it. She regrets it immediately when moments ( more like minutes) of pursing and searching does she find that hidden box, that box that contains every detail of her past.

The waterworks start falling immediately.

She feels like she can't breathe.

She basically can't.

She's backed herself up to the door, opened box in hand and that picture falls out and her face falls crestfallen, tears brimming down faster while her heart thumps against her chest.

Shane.

The boy she let get away.

She regrets it everyday.

She remembers that day, that day when she had to choose, all anxiety and brunette curls and naïve sparkle in her eyes as she was torn between what she thought was Mr. Right and her best friend.

She was naïve and stupid and she regrets that choice everyday for as she looks at her life now, she can't believe this is _her. _

The girl with a big heart meant for accomplished dreams and successes and fame.

And love.

Love she never knew that she felt for her best friend until too late.

His heart breaking face comes to mind, with that shaggy dark hair of his and those doe saddened eyes and she can't control it anymore.

Its like her heart makes that whooshing sound when something is about to dangerously fall until it hits the ground and everything shatters into a million pieces.

She's shaking and gripping on to that picture as she hyperventilates and she slides down that door, a huge, hot mess as her emotions release on overload.

She's lost it all, and its all because of _him. _

Mr. Right.

The boy she had chose but has destructed her along the way.

The man that just got home.

---

She remembers the first time she _met _him.

Justin Reed.

She was walking down the quad ( more like, sprinting) with one of her close personal friends, desperate to reach the gymnasium.

Shane was having a basketball game in a couple of minutes and she _had _to be there, she was the best friend, his constant since he was no more than 4 and she was nothing but a whee two year old.

Despite the age difference, they made their friendship work, he's been there to teach her how to ride a bike when her father was too busy for it and been there for every event she captivated herself in whenever the mood striked and she was there for every basketball, football and or other event he happened to star in.

They fit together, like a puzzle when you finish the whole thing and eventually the whole school got around to that and its been like that since.

She _couldn't _miss that game.

He's vowed that she's been his good luck charm since forever. He'd freaking have her head if she wasn't there.

She was late.

Shane was going to freaking kill her.

"Miley would you relax! Your sucking the circulation outta me and while complaining about my life is fun and all I'd _really _like to live longer than sixteen before the shrilling chime of death calls upon me." Lilly says as she softly yet harshly releases her arm from Miley's grip.

Was the girl honestly trying to _kill _her?

Last time she'll ever arrange for her to go anywhere with _her _ever again.

Miley turns to her swiftly, like literally, all you see is the swoosh of her hair flipping and then bam! Miley's face comes to view, she was honestly wondering if Miley actually broke her neck or she suddenly developed some super freaky powers or something.

She was betting on the latter.

Her eyes are wild and ghost like as she regards her friend. " Lilly! I don't have _time_ for this! The game has already started and I'm not there! Shane is going to blow a fuse and its all because _someone _had to make a 'quick stop' that ended up being 25 minutes!" She ended with a glare.

Lilly shrugs her shoulder, sheepish look attached to her face. " I got hungry! What was I supposed to do… Starve? Besides, I'm a slow eater and as a rightful citizen of _these _American states I have the right to eat my food in peace."

"How long did it take you to cook up _that _one?" Miley questions, one hand on her hip as she arches her eyebrow expectantly.

"Surprisingly, faster than my limit, that's a new one."Miley can only grunt in frustration before whipping around, quest once again on getting to the darn event.

She's prevented by her suddenly getting squashed into a hard, exterior.

She vaguely wonders when someone decided to form a wall at that exact place, one that happened to have really broad arms.

"I am _so _sorry!" She cries, gaze down as she picks up her keys. " I'm kind of a klutz and my friend didn't happen to _tell _me I was about to get trampled by a human being and since I wasn't looking…"

"It's okay. Its not everyday you get bumped into by a beautiful girl."

She hears a dreamy sigh which she recognizes as Lilly's and lifts her beet red face up to finally meet the eyes of the bumpee she had bumped into.

Tall, built, brunette hair and brown eyes and that _gorgeous _smile, well hell, she wasn't expecting that.

Did the room suddenly get hot in here or was it just her?

"It's definitely not just you." The beautiful boy remarks with a wink and her eyes widen immensely as panic rises in her chest.

Did she _just _say that out loud?

Oh sweet nibblets.

She faces him with her cheeks redder than ever and she watches as he simply laughs and brings his arm forward.

" Justin. Justin Reed."

It takes a moment for his words to register in her mind for that voice, _God, _that luxurious, sexy deep voice of his has her practically on cloud nine.

Could the guy be anymore perfect?

"Miley Stewart." She rushes out.

"And I'm Lilly!" Lilly manages to shout, breaking the eye-contact that was held between Justin and she.

Why was she friends with that girl again?

"Well _Miley_." He starts off with a poignant look to her. " And Lila, mind showing me around? I'm kinda new here and the only thing I'm familiar with around here are the school colours."

"It's Lilly and we can't-" Lilly is interrupted by a harsh shove in the gut by none other than me.

"We'd love to."

"But Miley-"

"Sweet." He grins that gorgeous grin of his and Miley practically falls into a puddle of mush on the floor. " How bout now?"

" A man with a purpose." She giggles, like _actually __**giggles. **__"_I like that."

"Well then." Justin drags out. " I guess you'll be liking a whole lot of me."

In the corner of her eyes, Miley sees Lilly frown and for the moment she wonders how Lilly most of got out of her dreamish state to do so.

How could she with that… Man hunk around?

"Miley!" She hears a hushed whisper come into her eyes. " What about Shane?"

Shane who?

She couldn't tell the moment Justin put his arm around her shoulders as he declared that touring awaited the two of them.

She did later on though when Shane wouldn't speak to her for a whole week.

But she had Justin for that, to mend the pain and rid of the guilt and before long, Shane kind of fell out of her mind.

Was she smitten?

Oh yeah.

She just hadn't known back then what trouble she had invested in.

--

She remembers the first time he _did _it.

They've been happy… more than that actually.

High school flew by and even though they had that tragic accident that ended up with her hurting one person to get to another person, she slowly ( with the help she now called manipulation : i.e., Justin.) forgot all about it and moved on with her life.

She graduated top of her class and so did he, they had it all.

They were voted prom queen and king at his prom and was all swoony and cute and just so fucking adorable for the rest of his senior year and he went to hers when two years later came _her _graduation and h_er _prom.

The numerous jealous looks by the female population of her student body was almost enough to practically have her laugh her head off in front of their faces.

Who wouldn't though?

She was smart and successful and claimed _hot _by the whole of the leering male population at Seaview and she had an amazing boyfriend that was in his second year of college, twenty years old, tall, ripped, successful, and kindred to every person he met.

She had it all and she couldn't be more happier.

It wasn't until that one degrading day did everything go down hill.

She remembers it all.

The flurry of the fog blurring out every scene going on around her as she gripped on to the front seats in the cab, knuckles white and shaking so darn hard she thought the chairs were about to explode.

She remembers flinging a 100$ bill to the taxi man before whipping the door open, almost jamming the poor, innocent, yellow-coated door in disheveled attire and lukewarm tears spilling down her fiery cheeks.

Anxiety welled up inside her, nervousness took over her body mixed in with the panick attack she was having and the terrified state that was consuming her, she wasn't sure of his reaction.

How _would _his reaction be?

She wouldn't know.

They've never talked about this before, especially so soon.

She just graduated high school for God sakes!

It was like every immune dark force in the world was against her and was planning to destroy her every existence by springing this up on her last minute!

She might as well get run over by a bus, maybe the circumstances would be better.

She knew she was being paranoid but she wasn't ready for this, she couldn't handle this, she just couldn't…

How can this happen to her?

She's finally managed to calm herself down and be rational, she can do this.. He'll accept it, everything will be fine, she thinks as she gets that striking bolt of nerve to ring the front doorbell.

Its only minutes but it feels like eternity when he finally slams open that door and she sees that smiling face of his before worry churns in his stomach and appears on his face as he takes notice of her state of mind.

He's about to speak but she beats him to the punch, she's scared and she's vulnerable and she just wants someone to hold her before the storm so she rushes into his arms, those broad arms she loves so much and releases those spur of words that would change their life forever.

"I'm Pregnant."

It's silent, dead silent.

There's no sounds except for the erratic sound of her breathing and she looks up hesitantly, petrified by the silence.

Silence is bad, this isn't going well.

She was absolutely right, she figured when she looked up to see eyes darkening, hands clenched and jaw being set.

He's never looked at her like that.

Why is he looking at her like that?

"J-Justin, b-baby… say something." She reaches a hesitant hand out forward to touch him lightly on the shoulder but the hand-crushing grip his hands stop her with has her crying out in surprise.

She couldn't be more surprised by what happened next.

Boom!

Angry words were said, pain was conflicted and there was the start to her melodrama hitting her across the face and she hadn't even known.

He apologized, explaining that he was freaked and horrified and had no idea what to do and that he would never do anything like that to her ever again.

She of course, forgave him.

She was young and naïve and so completely stupid and she claimed that she was 'in love' .

She didn't know that was the day her perfect boyfriend would turn out to be her worst nightmare.

--

She got the wakeup call she needed to get out there and better her life and seek for the happiness she deserved four years later that following day when she had found that forsaken picture of the boy she had let loosely untangle from her life.

She walked through the corridor of the house, feeling her muscles slowly regain some normalcy and that throbbing pain she had in her head disperse.

She'd taken an hour long nap after that breakdown she had that morning and that reflection she had upon her life and had trudged downstairs with the hopes that she would majestically feel better later on to at least have some quality one on one with her daughter.

Her saving grace, her sanctuary.

She lived for those one on one's with Ari. That girl was everything and more to her.

It was only when her slender legs hit the stairs did fear brew up in her stomach and her invisible hair at the back of her neck stand in alert followed by that sick, nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach, did she know that something was wrong.

She felt that terrifying chill go through her and her heart fall into her chest when she heard it.

The loudness, the yelling and the sound of a little, innocent little child pleading and begging for mercy.

She flew to the object of the sound immediately.

Not now. Not to _her._ Anyone but her.

"Daddy stop it!" She heard Ari cry and she could only imagine her eyes go wide and lips shaking as she looked at the man she called her father with outright fear. " Your hurting me!"

She pushed open the door rather forcefully just in time to see the sight of the despicable man she had come to hate over the years, daring to put his hands over her blood, _his _blood.

What kind of man had she engaged herself to?

She wasn't hesitant when she pulled the glass lamp from her line of vision and smashed it at the back of his devious face.

She wouldn't let him hurt the only person she has ever loved without compare.

That little innocent being that deserves nothing but more then she is forced to live with.

She wouldn't let him contend with the stenched beast that was obviously drunk.

How could he actually think of hurting his own child?

He freaking loves the girl.

Or so she thought, the light went in her head and she realized it was time.

Someday was now and she had her child to think about.

She was going to make a change.

"Mommy!" Gasped Ari, brown eyes blinking with terror and horror as she ran full force to her mothers arms. "Why is daddy being so mean to me?"

"Get your coat and put your shoes on." She ordered, voice dripping with seriousness as she automatically moved to the cabinet, plan set.

"But mommy-"

"Now!" She yelled, instantly feeling guilty as the girl instantly had her face fall, crestfallen before obliging her mother's wishes.

Miley rummaged around the cabinet until she found the two items she was looking for before running quickly to retrieve her four year old girl.

"Ari?"

"Mommy, I can't find my coat!" Yelled the brunette beauty, eyes leaking with tears.

Miley shook her head fearfully, she could already hear the sounds of moans and groans throughout the house indicating that _he _was gaining consciousness and that he would be 'pissed' .

So she did what any rational woman would do at that time, picking up her daughter bridal style before sprinting towards their mustang.

The same time she saw him reach the front door she was already out of the driveway and speeding off to safety, to security, to _home. _

With a sobbing four year old in the backseat, and no sense of direction to her whereabouts, she sped towards the streets, pursuing guidance.

Where the hell was her next step?

Where _was _her home?

--

It was nighttime when she arrived.

She was miles and miles away from home, in hiding, with her sleeping baby girl, in a cab that held an immense power of stench and a cab driver that looked like he'd rather eat her alive.

She shivered involuntarily, eyes fluttering shut before her hands unconsciously thread itself through the brunette strands of her four year old girl.

She was home.

She had found security.

She was freaked out of her mind.

How could she be so irrational?

It had been years, many years since she had been back here… her safe haven, to the people that she had kept close to her heart.

She had pushed them away, _all _of them, for the man that had driven her away in the end and now she was stepping back into their lives with a bruised heart and a shattered demeanor and no indication of the girl that they once knew, that they once _loved. _

And _he _was the last person she could turn to.

_He, _the boy she had known her whole life and had restricted from her life the most.

She reached his driveway minutes later after her quest on pondering her fear and her paranoia of rejection when it came to said boy himself and the anxiety she felt ate at her for she suddenly couldn't think.

Here it was.

It had taken a great deal to get where she was now, she hadn't been updated on his life even though it hurt that she hadn't, but she understood. She had kicked him out and gave him her back and that was the price to pay but somehow, a friend of hers could hear the pain and the emotion in her voice as she spoke and in some miracle she was back to him.

Always.

She should have known.

The cab driver pumped his horn, indicating that he was ready to boot her out of the car and she shyly picked up the sleeping kid into her arms, stroking her flawless skin with motherly adoration before climbing out of the car, paying the taxi man and simply standing there.

She was horrified, freaked out, scared out of her mind but in some odd way she was comforted, a swarm of happiness entering her eyes.

She'd see him again.

The boy.

The boy that she assumed was all man today. The boy that she had loved since she was no longer than 16 and had been too stupid to realize it.

She held her breath as she walked up the porch steps and with shaking hands, she rang the doorbell and with that… she waited.

It wasn't moments later until the door opened.

And there he stood.

Shining raven-haired locks, brown eyes, tan skin and _shirtless. _Her eyes raked over his body without her own permission and she couldn't help it. She ogled.

He looked _good._

And then somehow, emotions rose and she couldn't take it anymore, she became a mess, shivering and shaking and giant tears leaking down her moist cheeks.

In the midst, Shane who had been looking at her in a stupor, still confused and overwhelmed and _shocked _that the girl he had loved his whole life was standing in front of him, _him, _in his house.. Was shaken out of his stupor by the sound of her sobbing.

"Miley?" He needed to say it, he was still shocked. Miley Stewart couldn't be at his place, in front of _him, _after so long.

"I need you." She whispers brokenly to his face, tears colliding with her skin. " You're my last hope."

Those were the only (hoarse) words spoken as eye contact was made for the first time in years before Shane reached out and did something he thought he would never do in his wildest dreams ever again.

He pulled the girl flush against him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple as she cried in his arms.

And with that, his leg reached out to kick the door closed and the pair stood there, with each other… like it should've been.

With that slumbering kid in the middle of the two, reminding them that the present was still haunting their every movements.

---

_So yeah, finally got the chapter updated. So I expected a lot more reviews but thank you to all of you that have reviewed. This fic is AU so expect it to be totally different compared to my other Shiley fic. Which reminds me, I just finished my exams which means Summer has officially started for me and I'll be able to frequently update at least every day so I'm in love with my bodyguard will possibly be out tomorrow or the day after that. _

_Expect a lot of updates as of late guys, I am now available. _

_Anyways, review, review, review and make my day. _

_;)_


	3. Chapter 2: Lost

He watches her, her every movement, her every intake of breath and it marvels him how beautiful she looks when she sleeps. So at ease, so _peaceful _and he wants to see that on her face more often, he wants to be able to give that particular emotion to her everyday and it fucking pisses him off.

She barged in here, with her tiny little coat, and her frazzled brunette curls and that look on her face and he should've just been able to turn her away, he should of just slammed the door in her face. She hurt him, she was the cause of his heart break, she gave up, on him, on her, on _them_. He should've never reacted the way he did.

He can never think straight when it comes to Miley Stewart. If that's even her name now.

I need you. I need you. I _need _you.

It circles through his mind, taunting him, haunting him. Her tone of voice, the look in her eyes. She looks broken, she looks vulnerable. She looks _defeated _and that's something he never ever expected to see on his former best friend's face. She was always the opposite of it, through heartbreak and pain, she was the one that offered the smiles and the helpful hand and the often ' its gonna be alright, bud.'

Now she's the one laying on his couch with a petite miniature copy of her in hand.

Fucking ironic.

_Cough. _Its crisp and hoarse and it sounds so f-ing terrible and he's up in a second, handing her the glass of water he knows she needs. His eyes, intense and curious, bore into hers as she accepts it.

"Thanks." She croaks and he stays silent, because really, he can't believe she's actually _here. _In this city, close to him, at his _house. _"You-you look good."

"High school ends sometime, right?" He responds, and he didn't mean it, his sharp tone, the bitterness and he regrets it when he sees the look on her face, he does, but he thinks he has a right to be mad, she… that night is still imprinted in his mind.

"Shane." She whispers and he shakes his head, he doesn't wanna hear it.

"What're you doing here, Miley?" He asks, and there is _so _many other questions he could've asked, so many swimming around in his head but he opts for the obvious one, he thinks she's already been through so many grief. He gets his answer when the tears start to gather in her eyes.

"I don't know." _Liar. _" I just.. I never expected it, you know? I was gonna change the world someday. I was going to make a difference." Her bitter laugh echoes his ear. "Some good that did, huh?"

He wants to say she still could. He wants to say the only person that is still stopping herself from making those changes and those differences is herself but he has no authority, no right to say that anymore.

They're not kids anymore.

"I'm here because of her." She continues, and she's looking at that sleeping child of hers and he sees something he has never seen cross through her eyes. Something powerful and strong and it sparkles, it lights up her eyes. " She's my world."

She means it.

"I need help."

He knows. He knows it when he's pulling the heater on when she starts trembling and he knows it when he's pulling the blankets over her as soon as she fallen back into slumber.

She's lost the sparkle in her eyes.

*********

Miley groans, her eyes adjusting to the light as the sun light spreads across her face. She stretches, her body lazy and rested, something she hasn't been familiar with in a long time and runs a hand through her curls as her beautiful blue eyes open.

This isn't home.

Its beautiful. With new, expensive furniture and the cream-colored décor and that fireplace heating up the room. Its hip, its spacious, its _homey. _Its exactly the way she pictured her life, _her _house when she was younger and for a moment, she soaks it all in, because she'd rather be here, wherever she is, then be in the hell of a house she calls _home_.

She's escaped.

And then she remembers and panic brews around in her stomach and the nausea starts to build up in her throat.

"Ari?" She mumbles, and she wants to cry. Her baby, the last person she has on earth, she's not here. She hasn't forgotten her, she couldn't of. She just wants to know if her daughter is okay.

She's pacing around the house and then she hears it, that laugh, so distinct and loud, and crazy and _vibrant. _Its been so long since she's heard it like that, so carefree, so _relaxed _and for a moment, she's jealous. The jealousy leaves the moment she follows the sound and she feels kind of stupid cause last night is buzzing up her mind.

_She's smiling. _

Shane has her lifted up in the air, impersonating her as an airplane and her brunette curls are swaying back and forth as he does so. Her cheeks are pink, flush from the tumble of laughter escaping her lips and her eyes are sparkling as she jokingly demands he let her down. She smiles as she watches the scene, just as she predicted.

He'd make a great father one day.

_He's not her father though. _

"Mommy!" She hears, and it snaps her out of her thoughts. "Your up!"

"I'm up." She exclaims softly, letting out a little sound of surprise as her daughter lunges into her arms.

"I made breakfast." Arianna says proudly, and she's nodding in satisfaction, like she's proud and content at herself and she's just too adorable for words.

"Shane helped me." She exclaims after Shane clears his throat and she can't help but laugh, its obvious who helped who here. She can't help but drown into his voice as he follows along after her. Its so smooth, so _masculine._ He really _has _changed.

His hair has transformed from its former straight, long locks, mutating into nicely trimmed curls framing the whole of his head. His skin is darker, having a nice tan from what she guessed was spending the summer days out in the sun a little too much. His body looks lascivious, his muscle standing out from the fit shirt that he was wearing and he just.. He looks like a man.

He looks just like she imagined he would.

"She's a great kid." His voice lures her out of her thoughts and she flushes. If only he could read into her mind. " A little twisted though."

"_Not _twisted." She argues, and Shane bites back his smile. Hands on her hips, craned neck, and that fiery look in her eyes. She looks _just _like her mother.

"Pretty twisted." Miley agrees. " Now, how bout that breakfast?"

Ari beams, sassiness forgotten as she pulls her mother to a chair and her daughter animatedly announces her dinner, speaking and conversing with added effects and everything, acting older than her normal age.

She wants to listen on, but _he _is on her mind. She can see him, he's watching her. She can _sense _his presence, and she _knows _that he's thinking about her, wondering about her. She can just _see _the thoughts in his head and a wave of nostalgia runs through her.

This all is a little too familiar. Its just too… and she really doesn't think she can handle it. Its been so long, but he's close, way _too _close and she can smell his manly scent, that _perfect _scent and one movement and her hand can just brush up against his…

And this is all just bad.

Blue eyes connect with brown and its intense and fierce and so _deep. _Its like their looking into each others soul and really, she wonders if she still has one. She thinks _he _destroyed hers a _long _time ago.

She thinks ( deep _deep_ down, knows) that those feelings, those _former _feelings are evoking within her within each minute.

And the clock keeps ticking.

---

"Thanks for watching her." She whispers, and he wonders when she became like that, guarded, reserved, _quiet. _" I got scared when I woke up and she wasn't…. I just, I'm not used to not having her around me."

"Cute kid. I can tell she's yours." He laughs as he remembers the way she introduced herself. Curious eyes, raised eyebrow and then a smart 'who are you?' before the interrogation commenced. He thinks he passed, she was all laughs and smiles the remainder of the day. " She reminds me of you."

Crossing the line, he knows but he can't help it. He wants to know what happened to her, he wants to know who's kid it is, although he thinks he already knows. The signs add up, it all links up to…. He wants to know what's ran on in her life, what's changed her into what she's become.

Its like she's trapped in her own body. Maybe she is.

"She likes you." Miley states, and its true. She's open with him, she's comfortable with him. "I've never seen her so open with someone before. Normally takes her a few days before she can open herself up to someone."

"It helps to have had dealt with Stewarts before."

"I was just a kid." She scoffs, referring to his pointed phrase and his eyebrows are raised and she laughs, she _knows _he's reminiscing about their past.

"A horrible kid."

"Was _not_."

"Was _too._" He argues childishly and she rolls her eyes. " I still remember those nights in our tree house when you used to physically abuse me."

"You didn't like to share!" She cries.

"You didn't like to give."

"You're the _man. _" She bites back, and its pathetic and weak and they both laugh.

"You weren't exactly a _lady _back then if you know what I mean." He smirks, and her jaw drops, like _really _drops and she can't help but have a piece of her heart crumble. She misses that, _them. _She should've never.. They were inseparable.

"People change, Shane." She whispers thickly and its left in the open air, _heavy _and strong and so full of impact and she _really _shouldn't of said that. It hit's a little too close to home, but its true. She's different, and he's different. Their two different people now, strangers even, and its ironic given their history. Their history is the only thing linking them together.

"Is she…?" He trails off, and she nods. She knows what he's asking and she knows it hurts him. She can see it in his face, in his _eyes _, that pain, its still there and its still lingering and she feels that guilt rising up in her chest. She never meant to hurt him this way.

She never wanted to hurt him period. His face that night was all that flashed through her mind while she was away.

"You still have this?" She breathes, and her heart is caught in her chest because its just.. Its too good to be true. He couldn't still…

He nods, fingering the limp bracelet that held so much significance for the two of them. She'd made them, out of excitement one night after her grandmother had taught her how to. She was eight years old, and she'd believed in best friends forever and she'd handed him one, her wearing the matching set. It was a symbol of friendship, of their bond together.

It may be ugly, it may be old, it may just be some ordinary piece of trash that couldn't even pass off as jewelry but she'd made it, and regardless everything… He'd never been able to throw it away.

"You were important to me." He offers up, as if it sums up everything and it does, it sums up everything and more. He almost feels guilty as he eyes the look on her face, he turns away before the guilt can eat him up.

_Were. _

She cries, later on in her room because its like reality is _really _catching up with her. She's fucked up, she's fucked up badly and largely and she thinks maybe, maybe, maybe its that kind of fucked up that can't be pieced back together again, that can't be _fixed . _Its obvious where his feelings lie and he has the right to feel that way, she messed them up, she gave up on them, she chose that… and now this is her consequence.

She wonders when the world will stop punishing her.

She wonders when _she _will stop punishing her.

And when her daughter hands her a napkin and wipes away her tears, she eyes that bracelet, that limp bracelet of hers situated on her wrist and she forces a tight smile on her face to not worry her daughter. She's seen this scene way too many times, and she labels herself a bad mom for letting her daughter become exposed to that kind of pain that early on.

Yes, she still has it. That necklace, she's never been able to throw it away, she's never _wanted _to. It was the only thing that kept her closer to him.

He's still important to her.

He's almost everything to her.

She should've realized that four years ago.

****

**An-**_So, so, SOOOOO _sorry about the delay. Lost faith, but faith is restored and I want to thank all of you that bothered to review in concerns of this story. I am _so so so _sorry.

Review, review, review. Ps, do you think Joe made the right decision in dating Demi?

I found them cute at first but now, I don't know after seeing them as brother and sister friendship for so long, its hard to picture them as a couple and I was a little disgusted to see them together kissing and holding hands.

What do _you think though? _

_Tell me. _


End file.
